With every end there is a begining (Orignal story)
by RikaKatsu
Summary: An original story about love and loss, and the gaining of new beginning.


Looking at the sky she let out a sigh. The wind was cool, it was cloudy yet bright, and it was the perfect day to sit and think about everything. leaning up against the cold hard stone she felt most comfortable. As she thought she had accidentally fallen asleep. In a dreamland where she felt best at home. He was there, Like every other time she had fallen asleep, and like every other time, he greeted her with a kiss.

"I missed you..." she said with watery eyes.

"I missed you too sweetheart..." he said touching her cheek ready to wipe her tear.

"you know...I...I wish I could see you more...your always so far.." She said finally letting the tear fall.

He quickly wiped it from her face. "If you saw me more than you do now, I would worry..." he said sadly. "You have to wait..." he added.

"I want to be with you...all day...just like before..." she said hugging him, "I want you to be home again, I want to make you food and tell you about my day..."

He smiled as he pet her head, "You can still tell me about your day...I just might not respond..." he tried his hardest to hold back his own tears, "You have to move on...And you have to stop this...As much as I like this...Your not getting anything done in like... your not going to school, You stopped showing up to work, and you dont hang out with your friends...Why..?"

She cried more, "Its not the same without you...Since you left It has been lonely...I haven't been motivated...and I cant even get out of bed..." she said clinging on to his black formal suit. "I cant...I cant live without you!" she cried out to him.

He couldn't hold back his tears any more, He held her tightly and kissed her head, "You can...and you have to...you have to be strong...I-I know...Its hard... but you need to be happy, you need to be with your family, you will find happiness again...Maybe meet a nice man...And he will take care of you, because I cant. You cant live your life dwelling on me...It hurts me, and it hurts you...It hurts everyone! So please...go out and do something... You are an amazing woman, you're smart, you're brave, You're beautiful, and you're alive! So go out and live for me, Live! Please! For me!" he pulled her off of him and held her face in front of his, "Look at me...You cant just dwell...I have left you everything I can, you still sleep with my shirts, an you haven't touched anything of mine... you need to clean it up...It isn't helping you recover... It isn't helping you get over me... My books, my clothes, my art, my papers...everything, Just dump them, donate them and move on...You dwelling on me isn't going to help you..."

She looked at him crying, "Why did you have to go without me...? Why couldn't you have stayed, Why couldn't I have gone with you...Why...why couldn't it have been me..." she said as she started to shake. "You said forever...and I'm not done... we only just started...y-you were only 20... for gods sake..." she said looking at him still shaking.

"Please...I promise...this is only a chapter of your life...I was only a chapter... and you need to stop re-reading it...you need to move onto the next chapter and stop hurting yourself over something you couldn't control... you didn't do anything...and I am sad I cant be with you...but I am even more happy you are alive! Please...Don't cry for me, be happy, because I am so happy I had you in my life. I had the best time of my life with you...and I wouldn't have had it any other way..." He said petting her soft hair. "I love you, I always have...and even though my life has ended, I still love you... and I always will... Ill see you someday... You will come back...and we will be together again...And until then, I have left you a gift... You already have it... I have given you a life... something to live for, and something to take care of..." he said as he touched her stomach, "the night before everything happened...Remember what we shared...? Well lets just say, With every end, is a new beginning... And your life is only starting..." he smiled and looked at her, "you need to go...Its getting late... Please, Remember what I said... live life, Hug a shirt of mine and tell me about it... I want to hear it...and I will be happy that you are living... Clean out the office, and make room for another... Tell him our stories...I will live on through those stories..." he held her tight as he kissed her head a few times, "I love you... Ill see you later..." he said as he let go of her he cried a bit and waived.

She sun had shined bright on her face as she opened her eyes, the tears streamed down her face as she turned to see the tombstone she was laying against. Seeing his name written on it, She kissed it, and looked down at her stomach, she touched it lightly and save off a light sigh as she started to smile a bit "Thank you..."


End file.
